The Games That Weren't Won
by ProngsDaSnowflake
Summary: A new story where all of my fave characters go into the Hunger Games. Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Peter Pan and Doctor Who!
1. Chapter 1

The Games That Weren't Won  
**Hey, this is RawrDaLion and this is basically a twist of my favourite characters from everything that I can think of in the Hunger Games! RAWR! :D**

Chapter 1-Intro  
A dark, swirling mist cloud swarmed around the crumbling walls of Hogwarts, mystifying lookers, Muggles and wizards alike. After Harry defeated the almighty Lord Voldemort, a group formed by the most murderous Death Keepers in The RawrFave Universe came together to gain control. A lone batch of courageous individuals set out to regain leadership, and devise a plan to do so.

Their names were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Peeta, Katniss, Peter (Pan) and The Doctor, and although they came from different regions, they still broke the law to meet each other again. But what could they do? Slowly and steadily, like riding a bike, they generated a strategy. It involved making many sacrifices, like when they met each other.

The Meet  
It was a hot day with tiny beads of sweat tricking down his dirty brow and onto his leaf-made tunic. His mop head was drenched to each strand, and it was irritating him, having to flip it back. But he kept up his search.  
The search had not gone well. After those ludicrous Death Keepers made the foolish mistake to kill the boys, and more infuriatingly, _laugh_ about it, hell broke loose. He didn't know what in the world he was going to do, after losing his home to the ghastly flames and the arrow to his head.

_WHAT? _Where did that arrow come from? It laid cast aside on the floor after brushing Peter's hair. He scaled up a tree expertly, and tried to locate the source of the threat, but revealing nothing. The dark mist, which filled the sky like wine in a glass, blocked his vision. He squinted as some of it broke off and traced swirls around his head. It had no true consistency, just gloopy, yes gassy, let solid. His hair was tossed around as it took the form of a human hand, and crept up his nose, making his eyes water and his limbs flop to his side. The floor rushed up to meet him as he fell, and he thought he was surely going to die. Goodbye, he thought.

"What did you do?! Why? Don't you _know _how extremely cautious you have to be with that around you?!" a voice said rapidly, and he fluttered his eyelids open to meet a face full of bushy, brown hair mask his face. He shot up, and caught a glimpse of a strict-looking, yet alarmingly pretty 20-year-old woman glaring up at him. So many questions shot up in his mind, and like a casino, he rolled them and spun them until he chose one to ask.  
"Am I… dead?" he said feebly. She shook her head quickly, and continued to wrap his leg in a beige dressing, murmuring about people he knew not, or cared to meet. _Ron… Harry…_ weren't they all over the "WANTED" signs stuck up all over the market. She was, too. He remembered her serious face, walking past her glaring eyes to meet the boys.

"WHO ARE YOU?"  
Another voice boomed around the forest, breaking the awkward silence. A bow quivered next to his ear, and he slowly turned to meet her poisonous eyes, creeping up on him.  
"State your name and business" the brisk voice mumbled, curious but business-like.  
"Peter Pan, falling from a tree" Peter declared, making the strict girl grin, and giving the new addition a slight giggle, but she quickly snapped out of it.  
"Hermione Granger, camping out with outlaws Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley". Hermione's voice wavered slightly at the mention of Ronald, and he thought that it must be her lover, lucky him. The archer bowed and said "Katniss Everdeen, and I have nobody left."  
After that they started chatting, awkwardly at first but as they got into each other's background it was as easy as writing it on paper. Hermione, it turned out, was one of the founders of the rebels, and was camping with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley (her sweetheart) out in various regions to break down the government, bit by bit. She had erased her parent's memory so that they kept out of danger's path and stayed safe. But when she thought that all of the torrent was over, she came to grant their memory, but her spell backfired, and they completely didn't know who she was, and called the police, turning her in. She had nowhere to go.  
Katniss, however, had been through too much. Her home had been violently destroyed, the one she loved tortured to the point of insanity, and her sister, the one she was sure she loved all the way she was in pain, was accidently killed by her best friend. Peeta, her lover, was penned up in her makeshift camp while she tried to cure him in any way that she could. She had nobody to go to.  
Peter's life was basic and heart wrenching. He was disappointed with life, and his parents were abusive and he ran. Far. Death Keepers always kept a close eye on him, as he was thought of as "murderous and dangerous". Recently, his only supporters were all brutally killed, and again he ran. He had nowhere to run.

After conversing for a general amount of time, they headed back to Harry and Ron to gather their assortment of devices useful for their survival. Hermione noticed how enticing and safe the woods were with friends to accompany her in her many quests, even if they were new and untrusted. She quite liked Peter, with his boyish attitude and uncontrollableness, but Katniss she found quite barging and controlling, but she was generally her type of girl. She just wished to be back in the guarding walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with familiar faces which comforted her when she felt that all hope was lost. Life was OK then. But it had all changed. With that one spell.


	2. Chapter 2

The Games That Weren't Won  
Hey, this is RawrDaLion and this is basically a twist of my favourite characters from everything that I can think of in the Hunger Games! But part 2, when they met The Doctor. RAWR! :D

Chapter 2- Doctor?  
She sat at her bland tent, staring up at the glimmering stars shooting at the darkened sky like a gun. Nothing compared to a starry night in the most dangerous world, where 10 minutes on your own would sacrifice your soul to the Death Keepers. If anyone could appreciate this incredible miracle that she was blessed to see, they were happy.  
She was lost in a dark hurricane of her thoughts when a familiar freckled sweetheart cast himself down on the rocks next to her. He sat, looking at Hermione's bushy mane, and her nails climbing around. When she noticed his staring, she lay her hands down on the mud next to his, and he took them in his.  
"It's hard." he said seriously, and she looked at him. The boy with the dirt on his nose, that she met in the train leading to her future, could read her thoughts so well, could telepathically understand her emotions stuffed in her heart, and make her feel better instantly.  
"It's so hard for you, compared to me and Harry. At least Harry didn't know his family, and I clung onto mine too hard, but they made it through. Yours..." he broke off and tears welled up in her dark eyes. He rubbed her hands comfortingly and she started hyperventalating. Her head laid on his shoulder, and he rested his on hers.  
But grief is a funny thing. It is horrible, and you wished you could live without it, but if you did you would not make it through your life. Determination would disappear, and no one would have a reason any more, you would not know the success of your performance. Life would be ruined without your grief.  
A rustle broke the tears. Insticts took over the young wizard and witch as they whipped their wands out and pointed them out at the source of the noise. It rustled, but ever more slightly, as if testing their limit of provocativity. A blue light peeked out, scanning them and judging them, are they trustworthy? It edged out ever so slightly, from the rustling leaves, and came level with their faces, leaving them with an urge to pull it out. More rustling continued; a leg flung out of the bushes sharply, like a violent hokey-pokey. Another thrust out, giving them a chance to see some smart-looking trousers, followed by a playful-looking man with a jolly grin on his face.  
It was good to see a reassuring face such as this, and it made them smile with the fact that a jolly person was in the same world that they were in, where the authority kill for fun, and you have to rely on strangers for protection. Hope was their reason


	3. Chapter 3

**The Games That Weren't Won**  
**Hey, this is ProngsDaSnowflake and this is basically a twist of my favourite characters from everything that I can think of in the Hunger Games! Part 3 for anyone who reads!**  
Chapter 3  
"Who are you?" mumbled Ron cautiously, eyeing up the man with a reasonable amount of consideration. Did he not know what happens here? Death and destruction exploding around every nook and cranny, and murders appearing in the sky as oftenly as raven. Hermione thought of Katniss, how much this man would affect her life, make it so much more wonderful. Katniss wouldn't allow such a person; she was taking a huge risk just welcoming her into her already dangerous life. Life wasn't fair, not trusting such people.  
"Good afternoon, I'm the Doctor and I must say that I absolutely adore your ginger hair. My friend is ginger. She is one of the best people ever, Pond." he replied, all in a fast manner of speaking, rapidly shaking their hands and striding around the forest like it was a palace, and he was the prince with the crimson fez.  
"Why are you here?" Ron was close to flying into a fit of rage, his ears matching his red hair, and darker still. He had seen the explosions that lit up the night sky, like at Bill's wedding, the smoke stinging your eyes like tiny gas bees. He'd met families slowly crumbling away, but asssistance was impossible. This man was a piece from a different puzzle.  
"Well, I travel in space and time, but obviously you don't believe me. Me and Pond (currently pregnant) and Rory (the dad) are camping out in a massive shed with enough food for the reindeer. Life isn't fair like that, you know. Especially on Crimbo! I love a good Christmas, but when the TARDIS broke, we've got nowhere to go. Bit ironic, with the Mary and Joseph 'nowhere to stay' thing."  
Ron was debating whether or not to place an Approach With Caution sticker on this man.

Hermione, however crazy he did seem to Ron (whom she thought to have a tendancy to judge extremely quickly), trusted him wholely. Was she the only girl affected by this world, or was every lady prone to trust men from different worlds? She dragged Ron away by the collar, not harshly, and said  
"What is wrong with you? He may be oblivious, but can't that be an advantage? His family are dying, but they have a shelter. Can't we use that by supplying them with food, and using their shelter? Peter wouldn't be trouble, because he's so young and small, Katniss and Peeta are used to this harsh enviroment,and Harry and us can scrape along."  
This seemed to ease Ron, and he relaxed his limbs and left them to hang down at his side. She decided to not mention it, but Ron looked unbelievably cute as a fatherly figure. But babies could wait. Maybe.

Approximately 20 minutes later, they had gathered their cluster of people and were heading in a northernly direction to Doctor's hideout. Hermione was feeling slightly ill, maybe to the loss of food, maybe not. It didn't stop her from being sick into a bush of poison ivy. She wiped the liquids from her face, and smiled clumsily at Harry and Ron. They strolled up to a ancient, grey warehouse in the middle of nowhere, hidden in a clump of tall, dense trees.  
"Our home," the Doctor announced happily, and Peter ran around excitedly, with a big grin on his boyish face.

"It reminds me of my Aunt Muriel. Old and wrinkled with peeling parts." Ron remarked, making the girls laugh and the boys snort loudly, like they did at Hogwarts, laughing a the Slytherins.  
After brief introductions, and Hermione finding a new woman friend to share her, well, everything. And Ron found a new friend to retaliate to the girl's everything. Whereas, Harry got to know the Doctor and his TARDIS, by getting a tour of the inside. Doctor found it slightly disappointing that he didn't freak out at the sight of the bigger-on-the-inside ordeal, but Harry had seen it in his 4th year, with his tent, minus the library-pool. A must-see. If he survived.


End file.
